Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $16\dfrac{14}{17}-7\dfrac{11}{17} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {16} + {\dfrac{14}{17}} - {7} - {\dfrac{11}{17}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {16} - {7} + {\dfrac{14}{17}} - {\dfrac{11}{17}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{14}{17}} - {\dfrac{11}{17}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{3}{17}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{3}{17}$